Happy Anniversary
by Piasa
Summary: (MaixLin) Its their 2 year Anniversary, What will happen tonight, Read to find out more. Juicy LEMON IN CHAPTER 3! Under 18 or dont like? Dont read it. Rated M for a reason. **3 Chapters** I DO NOT own any part of Ghost Hunt, this is for entertainment purposes only, Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Anniversary

Ghost Hunt Fan fiction

Lin X Mai

LEMONS! Rated M for a reason… Don't like it then don't read it….

* * *

><p>It was another quiet day at SPR; Mai was sitting at her desk sorting through the never ending stack of papers Naru was always giving her. She kept catching herself sneaking looks at Lin's office door and daydreaming.<p>

"Mai Tea!" Naru called from his office, breaking Mai out of her daydream. "Damn Naru" She grumbled under her breath. She got up from her chair and walked over to Lins office, knocking she peeked in, "Lin do you want some tea?" she asked trying not to blush. "Yes please" he answered.

Mai closed the door, walked over to the kitchenette and started to prepare the water for the tea. Making two cups she went and delivered the tea to Naru first. Knocking again on Lin's door, she entered and placed the tea on his desk.

Lin looked up and smiled at her. She blushed; his smile had always made her blush even before they had started dating 2 years ago.

"Mai" Lin started, "do you remember what today is?" he asked. "Of Course" she responded, "It's our 2 year anniversary"

She turned to leave when she felt his hand on her wrist, gently tugging on her. He was standing by the time he had pulled her to him, leaning down he kissed her gently, she moaned softly. Lin smiled against her lips and held Mai at her waist, pulling her closer to him. She went weak in the knees when he deepened the kiss. Her hands instantly went to his waist to keep herself from falling to the floor. Lin suddenly broke off the kiss and she whimpered. He giggled softly and whispered "Tonight love". He held onto her till she was able to regain her legs.

* * *

><p>Mais daydream was about Naru and Lin and a Bio about them.<p>

*Naru, standing 6 foot was the owner of SPR. He is a self-centered Narcissist who prided himself in the never being wrong and his looks.

*Lin standing 6 foot 8 inches was an Onmyoji who was hired by Naru's parents as a teacher and guardian, he is rather quiet and standoffish.


	2. Chapter 2

Closing time couldn't come quick enough for Mai. Lin had planned a nice dinner to celebrate their 2 year anniversary. Naru left the office, stopping by Lin's office first to let him know he was leaving, "Mai" he said, "Make sure the door is locked." "I will" she said as she stood and stretched.

Lin came out of his office and watched Mai flutter around straitening things up. He smiled as he watched. "You almost ready" he said when she finally collected her purse. "Yes" she answered and came to his side.

Leaning down he gently kissed her, then took her hand and walked out, waiting for her to lock the door.

They had dinner at a nice quiet restaurant a few blocks away, After dinner they went home.

Lin had moved after they had started dating, it was a nice little apartment a few doors down from Naru.

Lin took off his coat and sat down on the couch. Mai went to the kitchen and made some tea. She came back and set the tea on the table; sitting next to Lin, leaning into him.

Mai looked up at him, when she did he took that moment to kiss her, Which brought a quiet moan from Mai. She whimpered when he broke the kiss.

Lin stood up, pulling Mai to her feet and started to head to the bedroom. He gently pushed Mai onto the bed, pulling off his tie, he grinned at her.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapters… the end result of writers block… The next chapter will be longer and Juicy :P<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemon in this chapter! If you don't like them or are under 18, please do not read them.**

* * *

><p>He moved over her, placing one knee between her legs, and placing both his hands on either side of her head. He leaned down and kissed her, she moaned quietly. He deepened the kiss, moving his tongue over her bottom lip and wasn't disappointed when she parted her lips. His tongue darted into her mouth, swirling their saliva together.<p>

He moved one of his hands, playing it along her side, pulling her shirt up and gently brushing her skin in the process. She moved one of her hands to his neck, holding him in the kiss, while moving her other hand to his chest, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

Lin moved his leg closer to her core, feeling the heat radiating off her. He grew increasingly hard as he felt her heat. He moved his hand further down exploring every inch of her. She moaned when his hand found her core, grinning he moved his hand back up. She finally managed to get his shirt unbuttoned and slid it off him; she moved her hand across his chest and stomach.

Lin broke the kiss only long enough to slide her shirt off, throwing it somewhere across the room. His kissed her lips, then kissed her jawbone. Moving down to her neck he left a deep dark mark that will be proof of their night together. He moved his hand to her breast, sliding his hand under her bra to play with her nipple. He quickly unsnapped it and discarded it. Moving down he took one in his mouth and suckled it gently, to which drew a moan from her. She moved her hands into his hair and gently pulled his to her breast, she moaned loudly as he increased the pressure.

He broke off and continued his path downward; he kissed her stomach just above where her skirt was, and then kissed his way back up. She hummed in pleasure. He retook her lips, kissing her deeply and passionately. He moved his had to her skirt, sliding it down and off her legs. She moved her hands to his belt, fumbling, she undid it, and then started work on the button and zipper. She used her leg to slide his pants down, to which he kicked off to join the other cloths somewhere across the room.

He moved his hand down her thigh, pulling it up beside his hip, and pressed his knee against her core, ushering a quiet moan from her. She could feel his erection though his boxers against her leg. She reached down and gently rubbed him, he growled against her lips. Moving his hand down, he slipped it under the band of her panties, slipping them down and off. He placed his hand on her core, finding the small nub, he gently rubbed it.

She slid her hands into his boxers, pulling them down, to which he kicked off; exposing his manhood to her. She grasped it gently but firmly, stroking him, He broke the kiss, tilted his head back and deeply moaned. He started to thrust into her hand. She Leaned up and kissed his neck, making him tilt his head to the side allowing more room for her. While she continued to stork him, she suckled his neck, leaving a deep mark of passion on him.

He placed two fingers into her, scissoring them and rubbing her special spot in the process, making her wiggle under him. She cried out after a short time and he could feel her pulse and tighten around his fingers. Satisfied he withdrew his fingers from her and licked them, tasting her.

He moved himself over her, placing his member at her entrance. Kissing her deeply he started to enter her. He stopped at her barrier; he knew it was going to hurt her. He looked at her, waiting for her to give the ok to continue. She moved her hips, giving him the permission he needed to continue. He captured her lips in a deep kiss as he pushed though. "I'm sorry" he whispered. She shook her head letting him know it was alright. He laid still, allowing her to adjust to him; he kissed her tears away. When she moved her hips against him, he slowly started to thrust, pulling out and quickly thrusting back into her.

She called out when he hit her spot, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his hips so that he constantly continued to hit that spot, making her call out even more. He continued this pattern for some time. He could feel her drawing closer to her climax and he was more than willing to follow her into the abyss. She arched her back, ran her nails across his back and tightened around him. He thrust into her faster and harder when he felt her tighten around him. He felt her start to pulse around him and heard her call out his name. He made a final hard deep thrust, calling out her name, and released his seed deep into her, joining her into bliss.

He stayed still for a few seconds, and then thrust again pushing his seed deep into her. He then collapsed half on top of her, unwilling to pull out.

After a few minutes she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a deep kiss. She put one of her legs over his hips. He smiled at her and started to thrust into her again. She moaned loudly. He Slid out of her and she whimpered. He grinned as he moved her onto her hands and knees.

He entered her again, thrusting deeper than before, ushering load moans from her. He leaned over her, pressing his chest against her back, kissing the tender flesh of her neck. He moved one of his hands to her core, rubbing her bud in sync with his thrusts. He felt himself drawing closer to his release and started thrusting into her faster and harder. He felt her tighten and start to pulse around him again. He thrust through her pulsing and released his seed for a second time; he continued to thrust pushing his seed deeper and deeper inside her. They collapsed together on the bed.

After a short time, he pulled out of her, spent. They moved on the bed and covered up, cuddling. He kissed her ear and smiled.

"Mai" he began, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes" was her response as he slipped a ring on her finger that he had hidden in his bedside table.

They fell asleep, in each other's arms, smiling.

* * *

><p>Whew lol... I hope you enjoy. It seems like (between all my scattered unfinished or in progress stories) I'm doing quite a few chapter stories. Please don't hesitate to Read and Review! I take into consideration constructive criticism. I can only get better if I get reviewed :)<p> 


End file.
